As the snow falls
by ninjagirl92
Summary: please comment in chapter four A royai fanfic about it's just obvious now... old name A day in the office
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Mustang was alone one night in his office. It was raining hard and he felt depressed. So he summoned Lieutenant Hawkeye to come to his office immediately. As she is piled in work, she will go in an hour. He gets ready. He puts on a special musk and flosses (which he doesn't do that much) and brushes his hair. And he pulled out the bed in the couch. _She'll be crazy for me, _He thought. _Does she like flowers? No. too formal_._ Too late to order... _There was a knock at the door. There stood his lover. "Colonel, can't you do your own paperwork?" Riza asked, annoyed.

"Why must I watch you like a-" He kisses her. Long and passionately. Riza pushed him off her, a stunned look on her face. "What the hell was that for!" she demanded. His smug smile wrapped across his face. She always loved that smile, just the way it looks. She stared into his big dark eyes for which felt like hours. He locks the door. "Colonel? What are you doing?" she said, bewildered. He kisses her again, this time she enjoyed it, and he slipped off her jacket. She's leaned across the desk, knocking off some papers and supplies. "Hey! Give back my jacket!"

She reached for it, but with Roy's big arms she reached with no avail. "Let's do it." He said, his smile appearing again. Riza blushed. She was so surprised he picked _this _time, "the dawn of the extremities" to be intimate. Her shocked look on her face was endearing to Mustang. He smoothly unbuttoned her top, until her bra was visible. "Roy!" Riza shrieked. "We'll get into trouble!" "Who's firing us?" Mustang jeered. "I only have the authority to fire workers. And besides, the door's locked, I have the key. And the only way you can get your jacket back is by doing it with me..." "Well-" Riza felt hot. _Why did I leave my gun in my office!_ she thought. _Idiot!_" But we'll be breaking so many ru-" Once again he cuts her off. They kiss, longer and even more passionately than the first or second. Riza remained in her surprised state. "I-" "I'm your boss," he interrupted. "And you have to listen to me regardless of anyone says." Riza was hesitant. They kissed one last time, and Riza let go of her problems.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, lieutenant awoke to Taisa, asleep at her side. His warm breath on her face. Sure it smelled like crap, but it's the scent she calls love. Short-lived love. She smiled. _Some night last night, she thought. I wonder if he knows we have work…_"Darling?" she said groggily. "We have work. We have to get up…" Mustang stirred. He turned over to look at her. "Mmm…" Mustang grunted. "Can't we stay here? We're already at work." "Mmm… okay…" And just as he pointed out, they were in the fold-out couch bed in Colonel's office. Riza's eyes were wide open. She was fully awake. Riza sat up. "Oh shit!" "What?" Mustang asked, still very groggy. "We're at work!" "So?" "SO, that means if someone walked in here at this moment, we'd be discovered! AND THEN WE'D BE FIRED!" "No need to yell…" Mustang said, scratching his head. "The door's still locked. And we-" There was a knock at the door. "Quick! Be quiet and act like you passed out!" "O-kay…?" Riza obeyed, reluctantly. Roy dressed quickly and answered the door. "Yes what is- ED!" Roy could hardly believe it. Ed came barging in with Al. Wouldn't that screw up your day? "Hey ass-face, Listen- I- Ayiyi!" Ed looked at the seemingly passed Riza. Little did he know they were together that night, but he asked.

"What is SHE doing here!" "What're you- oh her." Mustang smiled. "See, she got drunk and passed out. I decided she should stay here, since I thought she had no place else to go-" "Why is she _naked_?" Mustang paused. "Erm- Good question! I have no idea. She _was_ pretty drunk." Ed blinked. "Why would she-" Ed stopped. He smirked. "You didn't." "Did what? I have no idea what you're talking about." "You're lying," Ed jeered. "You dog. No wonder they call you the dog of the military." "SHUT UP, SHORTY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Mustang yelled, blushing with rage and embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I should tell Fuehrer about you two nasty dogs-" "You wouldn't-" Ed smirked. Mustang let out a yell and tackled Edward to the floor. "Ow- OW!" "Not so tough now eh, shorty?" "Roy! Stop!" Riza emerged for her resting place. "It's not worth fighting over. As long as the FOUR of us can keep this secret, our asses are saved. Agreed?" "Agreed." They said in unison. "But what if we can't," asked Alphonse. "We don't want you two fired. And what if you have a baby…?" There was a long pause. "Then we'll-" Roy started. Riza and Roy exchanged looks. They had no idea what they would do if Riza became impregnated. "We could try to get an honorable discharge…" Riza began. "And if we can't?" "Hope for the best?" Riza blushed. _This will All go down hill,_ Mustang thought.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Roy could not sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Riza and Alphonse's question. _What if we do have a child?_ He thought. _Will it affect our future? Will it cost our jobs? Would Ed really report it to Fuhrer?_ He lay awake as he thought about Ed and Riza and how he'd kick Ed's ass if Ed told. He sighed heavily. _I feel so stupid about it! But I burn for her so…_He got up and went to wash his face. He stared into the mirror, still in deep thought. _What is she think we should do?_ There was a knock at the door. He crossed the room to answer the door.

Riza was standing in the rain outside Mustang's house. She fell into his arms and started to cry. "I keep thinking about you." Riza said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mustang brought her in and started a pot of tea. "What are you doing coming this late at night? Shouldn't you be at your house?" "I got evicted." "I see." Mustang replied. He pushed a cup of Ginseng into her hands and continued to speak. "You look like you've been out there for hours." There was yet another knock at the door. Roy answered it. "Aw, No. Not YOU too." There was Alphonse at the door, Ed in his arms. "He's out cold. Someone tried to hurt him." "Where's Winry? His arm's gone." And, surely enough, Edward's whole arm was completely gone, machinery and all. "I don't know. Brother's arm was gone when I woke up…" "You were asleep?" "Somebody hit my head." "Hmm…" Riza said thoughtfully. "I wonder if Lust has anything to do with this…"

"It wasn't Lust. I would've recognized her. This person was hooded and covered completely. You know Lust…" "She can't cover up for her life." Riza and Alphonse said together. Roy was imagining Lust with no clothes, drooling in the process. As soon as Riza noticed, she clocked him on the head with her gun. "Pervert." "I think we should find his attacker." Alphonse said. "Big brother can't go armless forever." "We'll have to think on that." "Yeah, who'd want a short loser with less power than a piece of grass…?" "WHO YOU CALLING A SHORT LOSER WITH LESS POWER THAN A BLADE OF GRASS!" "Ed's up." Riza said. Not relieved, but annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cold December day. It was snowing lightly. It was Christmas time, the time of the year where the girls in the military dress in slutty dresses and streets are decorated with crap. Tons of crap this year. Christmas is also the time where the guys in the military don't have to obey the fraternization rule. Of course, Mustang invited Riza to come along with him. "Tonight is the party," Mustang said, fixing his tie. "How do I look?" "You look fine I'm not coming out!" Ed replied. "Oh, come on, Ed, don't you want to take Winry to the soiree?" "I- Shut up! I look like an idiot!"

"Just come out, big brother," Alphonse pleaded. "I wanna see what the fuss is about!" "Fine. But I will hate you both for this." Ed came out in the most embarrassing suit a man could ever put on. It was an ugly red with weird purple splotches on it. "Don't you look- ravishing" Mustang snickered. Alphonse laughed. "I thought wearing a tie was bad!" "If you think you'll be able to laugh after I get through with you-" Ed yelled threateningly at Mustang, holding up his middle finger. "Big Brother! Is that what mother taught us!" "Well- No." "You'd better hope not!" Ed hadn't thought about his mother since she disappeared from their side long ago. "Shall we head out for our ladies?" Mustang said, in a very gentlemanlike way. "Sure whatever." Ed said pushing Mustang out of the way.

At the party everyone was abuzz with talk and laughter. Ed and Winry found mistletoe. Good thing there was a step stool for happy Ed. Winry still stood by, with her wrench in her sweater pocket in case did something stupid. She also surprised him with some polish for his arm. He surprised her with a gold wrench (and she even got to test it out on the dance floor when Ed touched her ass. Can he help it? He's short!). Roy had a great time with Riza. They danced and drank champagne till they were silly. And Mustang gave Riza a very beautiful gold friendship ring. "Oh, Roy!" She said and squeezed till he couldn't breathe. "What can I say? I love you too much, babe." Mustang said breathlessly. "Now, can you stop cutting off the circulation in my arms?" Riza let go and laughed. "Let's go someplace private," Riza whispered to Roy. They went to the sitting room of the building. And there was Havoc and Sciezska going at it with heated passion (lol they're so cute together). "Hey! Get your own place to do business!" Havoc yelled.

The half un-dressed Sciezska gasped and went pale. "I- I am SO embarrassed" Sciezska screeched. "Who cares. Make love to me! I am alone and you're my bitch!" "Ohh, I love it when you talk dirty..." "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mustang said quickly closing the door. They went outside. "Wow. I've never seen her without glasses, never mind clothes." Roy laughed. "Yeah! A riot!" Riza giggled. She fell back into the snow and Mustang followed. She started to make a snow angel. "I'm so happy when I'm with you…" Riza whispered. "Ditto." Mustang replied. Riza sat up. She began acting peculiarly. "I- I gotta go!" She ran inside and left Roy sitting in the snow. He was absolutely dumb founded.

_What's with her?_ He asked himself. _She was fine a minute ago. What if she doesn't love me anymore? NO! It can't be. She just told me she's happy to be with me…_ Roy went back into the building. Ed was having a good time apparently; he was drunk off his ass. He was still dancing with Winry. "Woo!" Winry burped. "That was awesome!" Ed said. "Come' ere, ya big lug" Winry said. She kissed him. Or should I say, smothered him.

"You two are having fun" Roy gagged. "Eww… Short love." "Who you callin' short!" Winry and Ed said, their speech rather slurred. They hiccupped and laughed about their a like thinking. "Ed, lets go home. Where's Riza?" Roy said calmly. "I thin-hic-k she was si-hic- in ladies room" Winry said. "She left rather –hic- early. Just when the party was kicking off too." "That's la-hic-me" He giggled. "Okay, you both are too drunk to pay attention, I'm taking you home." "You kill joy," Winry said smiling. "I wanna stay with my man." "O-kay…? Fine. Let's go. Don't try anything funny."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Roy got up to make breakfast. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ignition _Mustang thought. _Now_. Winry yawned. "Good morning, sweetie." "AHHHHHH!" Winry shrieked. CLANG! "BAKA! WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" _Captain's Log: 9:30 24 December Winry finds out she slept with Ed. And from the sounds of it, it's not gonna be pretty._ There was a lot of crashing and noise, but Roy kept his cool. They came down the stairs. "Good Morning, you two. I made eggs." Roy said, not looking up from his paper. "Oh yeah, here's some ice, Ed. You're going to need it."

"My head," Winry said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Want some coffee, Ed sweetie?" "As-prin" Ed said weakly. He put his head down on the table with a loud smack. "You guys really need to lay off on the vodka at Christmas." Roy said. "You guys do this every year. For me, it's just standard procedure. Look, I'm going to work. You guys settle this out." "I'm surprised she hasn't got AIDS yet" CLANG! "OW! What was that for?" "For your short wit!" "Oh, it's on, sister!" "It's been on!" "Good bye, guys."

At work, everything is going pretty smoothly. Just your average "Colonel sign this" or "Could I have off a couple of days after Christmas" or the peculiar "I need to be with my family for Boxing Day," when the person isn't even Canadian! On coffee break Roy could not find Riza. "Havoc, where's Hawkeye?" Roy asked. "She took sick today. Didn't she tell you?" "No. I wonder why..." Hours dragged on at the office. Since Roy had barely anything to do, he went home at least an hour early.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas was here. As everyone enjoyed their presents, Roy stared into space. Ed got a new spare platinum arm. Alphonse got a bear (a particularly large bear). Winry got a new engraved drill that reads 'Merry Christmas Sweets, Love Ed'. Isn't that sweet? "Oh Edward! It's beautiful. It something else I can hit you in the head with!" "I'd rather lose more brain mass by you than by anybody else." "Aww…" She hugs him and he kisses her on the cheek. "Roy, you didn't even open your gift." "Huh? Oh." He opens up the box addressed to him. And there was only a note inside. It read: _Come to the well in front of the park at 6:00. I have something important to tell you._

_Riza_

It was at least 6:10 and it was snowing. Mustang was burning with questions. _Is she breaking up with me? Does she have a rare disease? Is she alright? Here she comes! Is my hair okay? How's my breath?_ "I see you got my memo." "Yes. Winry is pissed. She said we have to be back at 6:45 sharp. That's when the meat's done. What is it you wanted to tell me?" "Well, we've been together for the longest time." Riza said. "And you know how much I love you." "With all my heart." "I can't keep this secret from you any longer…" "What secret?" Riza blushed. Roy feared the worst. "I'm going to have your baby." Roy could hardly believe his ears. He opened his arms and they hugged. Roy was speechless.

"Wow. T-this is- wow." Mustang managed to sputter out. Riza started to cry. "Why are you crying?" Roy asked. "We're going to get fired, and it's all my fault!" Riza cried. "It's not _entirely_ your fault. Most of it's mine." "But these are the only jobs we have. Now's that's spoiled! And so far, you're not making it better!" Riza blubbered. "Gasp! Oh no." "What?" asked Roy. "What are we going to tell Fuhrer?" she asked him. "I could get an abortion and we could forget this ever happened-" "NO!" Roy said. "I want you to have my child. I want us to be together and to be happy. We'll just tell Fuhrer the truth…" "Then I guess I should tell you part two?" "What? Part Two?" She took him by the hand and led him to the military building.

"Surprise!" Everyone said. "Merry Christmas Fuhrer Mustang!" "Fuhrer?" he asked Riza. "Yes. This is your Christmas present from every one in the military!" Riza said. "You're being inducted to be Fuhrer! Everyone's in on it; Even Ed and Winry and Alphonse!" Roy was speechless. But this could be apart of his strategy. He could abort the anti-fraternization law and tell everyone about what he plans to do next. "I want to thank you all for your support." Roy said. "I couldn't have done it without you! In fact-"

He went to go get the anti fraternization law and tore it to shreds. "Freedom of relationship! And also, I'd like Miss Hawkeye to come up here." Riza walked up to the podium as if it were a dream. Took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Riza, will you marry me?" Riza was dumbfounded. "Yes." She said tearfully. "Of course I'll marry you!" Everyone cheered. "And this is our surprise to all of you" They said. "This woman is going to have my child!" Roy shouted. There was much more cheers and applause.

The wedding was held on June twenty-third, my best friend's birthday (how ironic). At the reception, Ed proposed to Winry! What a twist. "You idiot!" she screeched as she hit him on the head with the wrench she got for Christmas. "I love you! I'll never let you go!" "Love hurts…" Ed said rubbing his head. "Now, could you let me go? You're hurting my arm." She stopped hugging him. "I'll never let you go. Ever." Riza said. "You'll never be alone." Roy said. "Ever." As they went off on their honeymoon, everyone was there supporting their love. Their happiness is eternal and they never had to worry again. Riza gave birth to two beautiful babies on September 18th (random.) and named them Haruka and Aki. She and Roy spent the rest of their lives together without and more fuss of keeping secrets.


	7. Alternate Ending!

Alternate ending!

Christmas was here. As everyone enjoyed their presents, Roy stared into space. Ed got a new spare platinum arm. Alphonse got a bear (a particularly large bear). Winry got a new engraved drill that reads 'Merry Christmas Sweets, Love Ed'. Isn't that sweet? "Oh Edward! It's beautiful. It something else I can hit you in the head with!" "I'd rather lose more brain mass by you than by anybody else." "Aww…" She hugs him and he kisses her on the cheek. "Roy, you didn't even open your gift." "Huh? Oh." He opens up the box addressed to him. And there was only a note inside. It read: _Come to the well in front of the park at 6:00. I have something important to tell you._

_Riza_

It was at least 6:10 and it was snowing. Mustang was burning with questions. _Is she breaking up with me? Does she have a rare disease? Is she alright? Here she comes! Is my hair okay? How's my breath?_ "I see you got my memo." "Yes. Winry is pissed. She said we have to be back at 6:45 sharp. That's when the meat's done. What is it you wanted to tell me?" "Well, we've been together for the longest time..." Riza said. "And you know how much I love you and you, me." "With all my heart." "I can't keep this secret from you any longer…" "What secret?" Riza blushed. Roy feared the worst. "I'm pregnant." Roy could hardly believe his ears.

_Aww __**Crap**_Roy thought. _I am sooo fired…_They looked at each other._ Goddamnit! _Riza thought. _I didn't have my gun! I was off guard! Shit! Shit! Shit! _"Uhhh…" Roy began. "Sorry?" "You better be." Riza said, her voice rising. "Our asses are as good as gone. I'm going to lose my post! And it's all YOUR FAULT!" "Now, now, now, let's calm down, cupcake-" "Don't you **cupcake** me! I can't calm down! YOU are in so much trouble, it's astronomical!" "Sugar pants…" Roy began. "I am so upset with you!" Riza said. "And I can't _believe_ that I actually got manipulated by you!" She whined. "You wanted it to happen!" Roy yelled. "We both are IN LOVE. It's what people in love _DO_!" Roy held the railing of the gazebo. "Sigh. Look, we can't resolve this by screaming at each other." "We could separate…" "I can't live without you!" Roy said quickly, taking her hands. Riza looked at him. His eyes were steadily filling with tears. "Roy…" She lightly touched his cheek with her hand.

"I'm going to stay with my sister." "WHAT?! You hate your sister! With a burning passion!" "She's all I got…" "_I _hate your sister!" "Well this isn't about you!" "Technically it is! Who wears the pants here?" "Me." Riza glared. "And you better not forget that." Roy said quickly. "BUT. I refuse to let you go to the other side of the country, unescorted-" "When did you ever think I needed an escort to go anywhere?!" "When I-" Roy shouted. "-Fell in love with you…" He said softly. "You mean the world to me and even if this will cause me to get demoted (Ooh I hate that word), I'll do it for you." "Then it's settled. I'll take a leave of absence and you'll keep pressing on. I don't think it'll be too much of a problem… As long as we never tell who the father is." "Agreed… But what if he looks like me?" "How do you know if it'll be a he?" He put his hand on her stomach. "Yep. It's a he all right." She smiled. "Don't be stupid." She giggled. "What?" Mustang said. And they ran off to meet dinner.


End file.
